Yes or No
by Missus J
Summary: To live in the moment, to gamble life sometimes, to love unconditionally. Risk. Rated for brief sexual reference. DG


**YES OR NO**

**BY: J**

**DISCLAIMER – **_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to __Bloomsbury__ Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

**CHAPTER SUMMARY**** – **_To live in the moment, to gamble life sometimes, to love unconditionally.__ Risk. Rated for brief sexual reference._

* * *

"Yes or No?"

Draco stared at the head in his fireplace in bewilderment, glass in midpause before his lips. "Yes or No?"

"Yes! Yes or No?"

Scratching his chin Draco eyed the head hesitantly. "Yes?"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Yes, and do shave that scruff Malfoy," the head said chirpily before disappearing into the flames.

Draco hadn't taken any heed of the weird conversation since weeks had gone by. In fact, he barely remembered the girl's name. He did remember however, that awful curse she'd put on him. It had made him uneasy though when she'd popped in like that. Had taken him so by surprise that he hadn't even bothered to insult the red-headed girl. Though physical attributes seemed unlikely insults in this day and time.

As weeks turned into months Draco was surprised to see a news headline stating that The Boy Who Lived was to be married soon. The article went on to explain the hushed engagement and sudden decision of the couple to get ahead with the marriage. Draco stared at the smiling face of Ginny Weasley as she waved at the camera on the arm of Harry Potter himself. He'd forgotten about that strange exchange months ago but he certainly remembered why he'd never taken to getting her name. Draco snorted and turned the page of his newspaper. Weasleys! The nerve of them taking up his full front page. Draco pretended he didn't care as he closed his paper half an hour later and stared at the pretty face.

A year later Draco was busy wrapping up an agreement with Quality Quidditch Supplies that was sure to make his business flourish better than it had in years. At twenty two he was an impressive businessman, no longer beneath the thumb of his father or a malicious Dark Lord. It was a cold December night that he was up in his office, wearily dragging his quill across the paper to create the outline of the agreement that his fireplace flamed green.

Resting his quill against his desk, Draco leaned back gazing thoughtfully into the shadows where his fireplace lay. Whoever was there had no good vantage point of him. They hadn't even said anything yet; did they suppose he was not here?

"Malfoy, I know you're there."

Draco started at the soft, female voice. She was back again? Pushing away from his desk he stood slowly, wondering at his genuine pleasure of having her coming to talk to him again. Man, he needed to get out more, untimely visits from women he barely knew should not affect him so much. Striding to the fireplace Draco's insulting tirade died on his lips as he stared at a sallow Ginny Weasley with dark circles beneath her eyes. Tearstains streaked her cheeks and her freckles were stark against her skin.

She smiled faintly. "Yes or No?"

Draco gave her a long look. "Yes."

She cast her eyes down from his and smiled grimly. "Yes, I think so too."

Draco nodded dumbly, no clue to what he was agreeing to. However he was unprepared for how his answer affected her. The dull brown of her eyes seemed to emphasize the apparent grief that she felt.

Ginny looked up at him again and stared at him intently. "Thank you."

As she disappeared from his view Draco felt a keening sense of sympathy for her. He lifted his hand to his neck, his bent head staring down into the now cold fireplace. Obviously she'd been upset, about what he'd have no clue, but it was only a week later that he found out.

"Scandal in the Potter family."

Draco glanced up at Pansy Parkinson as she strode into his office, smug smile in place waving the Daily Prophet at him. She sat on the corner of his desk grinning down at him as she slapped the paper on his desk.

"Isn't it wonderful to know that the infamous Potter is just as normal as us wee, boring folk?"

Draco's eyes scanned the article before his eyes shot from the paper to hers. "You wrote this?"

"I did." She clasped her hands to her chest smiling widely. "Got a wonderful raise and was able to smear that disgusting sod's name as well."

"It's a wonderful day then," Draco remarked dryly staring down at the photo of Ginny Weasley holding a bag before her face as she left the wizarding divorce office.

"It is indeed. Potter deserved it. Cheating on his poor wife like that."

Pansy let out a squeal of glee, unaware of Draco's cringe at the sharp sound. "And with Hermione Granger at that!"

"And I'm sure you have Weasley's interests at heart."

"Oh yes, the whole witch population shouts in disgust at such an atrocity."

Pansy's eyes glazed. "Mudblood finally got what was coming to her."

Draco's eyes moved towards his doorway warily. Since the Muggle Act, any use of blatant debasement for witches and wizards of Muggle birth was a fine of ten Galleons. It was only after becoming a thousand galleons poorer that he had finally come to his senses

"Watch it Parkinson."

She waved her hand airily, "I use it in the most affectionate way."

Pansy picked up the paper and turned to page seven. "We got an interview with Weasley too. I couldn't believe how easily she rolled over, what a submissive girl."

Draco read the short interview carefully. "Can't help who you love?"

Pansy nodded in disgust. "She gives them her blessing. Says why be unforgiving if you can see love staring back at you. So bloody poetic."

Her delicate snort of disgust drew his attention. "I didn't cheat on you Pansy."

Pansy smiled at him fondly. "I know. I forgave you years ago. It's alright, Narcissa told me about your homosexual tendencies."

Draco choked.

"If you had cheated on me with a man, it would still be cheating mind you."

"I'm not bloody gay!"

Pansy jumped off his table nimbly. "I know. But it does make a great excuse when the girls ask me how I lost a man like you so soon."

Draco groaned. "That's why Michael from floo-marketing has been hitting on me!"

"Do give him a chance Draco. He's a wonderful man."

Draco shook his head as she left his office. It was early morning but he reckoned he could sneak away to a good café to get breakfast and a coffee. Neatening his desk, his mind wandered back to when Weasley had come to him. She based all her decisions on his replies? Important decisions too.

As he pulled on his cloak and apparated to the nearest café he wondered how the male Weasleys were taking the news. His lips tugged into a smile at the image of them pummelling Potter. Blowing onto his hands, he pushed into the café, the bell jingling at his presence.

"Morning Malfoy."

"Morning Cappa."

"Same order?"

Draco smiled. "Same order."

Seating himself into a corner booth, Draco was oblivious to the attention seeking of two witches at the counter. Obviously disappointed they turned back to their meals as Draco opened up his newspaper.

"Something on your mind?" Cappa asked as he poured steaming coffee into a mug.

Draco shook his head. "Not really. Why do you ask?"

He followed Cappa's gaze towards the counter before smirking into his paper.

Cappa's eyes widened and he snatched the coffee away from Draco's seeking fingers.

"Both of them!"

Draco sighed and stared at his coffee longingly. "Yes."

"On different nights though," he said hastily as a lecherous grin stole onto Cappa's lips.

Cappa shook his head as he pushed the coffee towards Draco and sat himself across from him. "I heard you were gay."

Draco's hand jerked, effectively spilling scalding coffee onto his shirt. Yelping he dabbed at it rapidly with his cloak before Cappa sighed and flicked his wand at the stain.

"Something must really be on your mind to make you forget that you're a wizard _and_ ignore the attentions of two beautiful women."

"Does _everyone _I think I'm gay!"

"Is that the problem? Cause you know, I'd hold nothing against you."

Draco glared at Cappa's amused grin. "Shouldn't you be working…over there."

"And miss our witty morning argument. I think not."

Cappa suddenly snatched the paper away from Draco and stared down at the front page wonderingly.

"Merlin," he breathed. "Isn't it awful?"

Draco nodded. "She even gave her blessing," he said, cringing at how gossipy he sounded.

Cappa met his eyes. "She's a sweet girl Malfoy. I'm glad she's got a good heart."

Draco sputtered. "Her husband _cheated _on her! No one can be _that_ considerate!"

"She's obviously affected by it. But they're her friends, they mean a lot to her."

Draco was suddenly reminded of her tearstained face and he looked unbelievingly at Cappa.

"It's a betrayal of trust," he said.

"You don't know that. You don't even know the real story. You know how newspapers embellish."

"Do you know her?"

"Not really. She used to come in here all the time before she got married. Used to ask me Yes or No whenever she needed to make a decision."

Draco felt slightly deflated that he wasn't the only one she'd asked. He wondered why he never noticed her in here before. It was his haven from work and women.

"I suppose she found some other random person to ask. Though she said she picked carefully, an outsider's view or something like that."

"It's stupid. Laying all your problems on someone else's opinion. It's the coward's way out. I bet she blames you for all the mishaps."

"Coward's way out?" Cappa laughed, "I'd say a person has to be pretty brave to gamble their life like that."

"More like stupid," Draco muttered.

Cappa gave him a shrewd look. "I swear, if you don't tell me what your problem is you get no breakfast."

"Seeing that you are sitting, here, with me, I get no breakfast either way."

"I got another chef my man. Ginny's brother actually. Inherited some mean cooking skills from his mum."

"Ronald Weasley?!"

"Know him?"

Draco glowered. "Hogwarts."

Cappa chuckled. "You're the ferret-faced bugger with no soul then."

"Stupid Weasleys."

"Plural eh?" Cappa leaned forward, "I wonder who the other one is."

Draco paused. "You're much too perceptive for your own good."

"Well chap, it's what you get for dealing with moody customers from morn to night. Be careful with her will you? Ron's been on a warpath since the divorce."

Cappa stood and picked up the coffee pot. "Breakfast will be served soon sir."

"I really need to find another cafe."

Cappa glared. "Don't you dare! You bring all these witches to any establishment, whether you're ignorant to it or not. They pay my rent!"

Draco snorted as Cappa went into the kitchen only to have his attention drawn to the door as the bell jangled. Ginny Weasley stamped her feet as she unwrapped her scarf from her neck. Her eyes rose to meet his before she reddened and cast her gaze away. Draco smirked. Not so brave now was she.

"Ginny!" Cappa's eyes flickered towards Draco as he hugged her.

"Hey Cappa, is Ron here?"

"Course he is, it's Monday morning! He's what brings my customers!"

Draco rolled his eyes. So Ron brought his customers now?

"Can I speak with him?"

"Sure. Ron! Your sister's here! You can use the back office Gin."

"Thanks."

Ron pushed open the kitchen door in a rush almost tripping over himself as he pulled Ginny into a tight hug. Draco watched this with interest, mildly surprised Weasley didn't trip over his boat feet in the process. They spoke in hushed voices, Ron's face angry and Ginny's serene. As they walked by Draco, he found himself straining to hear the conversation.

"No need to smash his face in--"

"Couldn't believe it--"

"Hermione's so upset Ron--"

"I'm fine really--"

"Whole thing publicly--"

Their voices became muted behind the closed door and Draco looked disappointedly away only to meet Cappa's amused and admonishing gaze.

"Nosy git."

"I'd like to know what problems my decisions have created."

Cappa looked slightly disappointed. "So she comes to you now."

"Wait, all that bollocks back then wasn't you perceiving that?"

"Come now Draco, I'm a café owner, not a psychic."

Draco groaned, "An evilly manipulative café owner."

"Can't help it. Comes with working ten hours a day."

"You like it. All the gossiping."

"Not gossiping Malfoy. A friendly exchange of recent events."

Draco couldn't help grin before digging into the breakfast that appeared in his plate. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment.

"Weasley is a pretty damn good cook."

He looked up as Ron and Ginny came into view, male Weasley looking particularly happy.

"I suppose spitting into your food wasn't very nice after hearing that compliment Malfoy."

Draco looked slightly green as Cappa turned a horrified gaze towards Ron. "He's a customer Ron!"

"Relax. I know the rules, was just giving him a hard time. Past rivalry and all that," Ron said smoothly.

Draco didn't like the glint in Weasley's eye as he said this and pushed his plate away unbelievingly.

"Hey Ron can I have the same as him?" Ginny asked, seating herself across from Draco as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"But Ginny--"

"Hard day today Ron! Don't make it worse," she said quickly.

Sighing, Ron made his way to the kitchen after squeezing his sister's shoulder affectionately. Draco eyed her suspiciously, expecting a tirade for giving her such bad replies. He began to glare when he realized it wasn't his fault at all. Why was he feeling bad all of a sudden?

"Stop glaring at me, don't still hate all things Weasley do you?"

Draco sighed and placed his attention elsewhere. "What do you want?"

"Well for starters, you could take your gaze away from that old woman's chest, you're leading her on."

Blood rushed to Draco's cheeks as his mortified look was met by an inviting look by the old crone. Looking away rapidly he met Ginny's brown gaze.

"Sickle for your thoughts," he said at last.

"Sickle first, thoughts after."

"Damned Weasleys. Looking for money at every turn," Draco complained.

She ignored his insult as she held her hand out adamantly. Placing the sickle into her hand Draco sat back expectantly as she pocketed the money.

"I got divorced today."

"I think the whole wizarding world knows this Weasley."

She faltered. "Yes well…did I thank you for helping me?"

"I paid a whole sickle. I expect a return on my bargain."

Ginny smiled. "You did help. You didn't really give a damn about me or my life. You helped by not helping I suppose."

"So you married Potter because I said Yes, then you divorced him because I said Yes?"

"Almost. I asked you if he was cheating on me."

"Was he?"

"Not physically, in his heart he was I suppose."

"I see."

"Yes or No Draco."

"No."

Ginny looked disappointed. "Ah well, worth the try."

"How about asking the question outright?"

"How about dinner Malfoy?"

"How about no."

Ginny scowled at him. "You sure know how to shoot down a girl."

"You just got divorced," Draco pointed out.

"I did, didn't I?" She pushed her newly appeared breakfast towards him as she spoke. "To replace the Weasley-fied breakfast of before."

Draco smiled. "Thanks."

As Draco turned to his new breakfast Ginny took to staring out the window and he observed her carefully as he chewed. She was better today, no tearstains, no dark circles. Bedraggled, but with a fire that was hers.

"You can come to my place, we'll discuss politics. Maybe look into having some sort of nourishment."

Ginny grinned. "Sounds like a date."

"Discussion of politics," Draco corrected.

"Discussion of politics it is."

That night she'd shown up with flowers. Draco accepted them politely, asking her to seat herself whilst he found a vase. Discussion of politics had turned to conversation and soon they both found themselves arguing wholeheartedly. Should homosexuality be accepted into the wizarding world? Should Ginny get a haircut? Didn't her brother have abnormally large feet? Would dinner be alright next Saturday? Later, Draco forgot all of their discussion as he gazed down at the sleeping redhead in his bed. Basking in the afterglow of the most incredible sex of his life, Draco wondered if this was rebound and much too soon.

He found he didn't care.

It was a moment to cherish, and an experience to live.

To him, the present was always the best place to be.


End file.
